Bad Romance
by writinggirl456
Summary: Portland and Chad were the ones going out but now the best friend Carly is taking her place. Portland might get jealous and Chad has to choose but if Portland and him get back together will he go to far? if he chooses Carly will it jepordize their lives.?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad Romance by kalyia quinitchett**_

_**introduction**_

_**Hey. My name is Carly Malin,i'm 17 years old live in vermont with all my bestfriends and my crush. We decided to live together because we all made a pact we would when we were five. Now it's Me,Sam,Jake,Anna,Selena, all the same age, and we basically all like the same things,The only problem is for me that Sam and i have known each other since we were 2 and i have liked him since i was 5 and now he has a girlfriend and it's kind of painful for me to see them everyday kissing and holding each other. Everyone but Sam knew. The two that are going out are Portlyn and Chad. I never really liked Portlyn and she never really liked me.**_

_**Chapter One:Leah's Point Of View.**_

_**I woke up out of my bed and nearly fell over to see that the ladder wasn't on either side."Whatever" i thought to myself. I walked out of the room into the living room to see that only Sam was there. "Hey what's up?" he asked me "nothing much, how about you?" "same" "so whatcha' watching?" i asked in a high pitched voiced. "the only thing that's GOOD on the dvr." "Ahh." i said. "So how was your sleep?" "it was fine." "fine,fine or fine?" he asked "fine,fine" i replied. Just then Portlyn came out and saw us talking. "Hey baby" she said to Sam. "Hey." he said. Portlyn sat on his lap,wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him "i'm gonna go do whatever" i said leaving the living room. "Bye" she said as she waved with an evil grin.**_

_**"I feel bad" i heard Sam say as i walked out "why?" Portlyn had asked him "Because i was talking to her first." I pulled up the corners of mouth forming a smiling position, "wow he actually thought about me." i whispered to myself. "Well i'm sorry for wanting to see my boyfriend, i'm gonan go ride around see you later" "bye" i waved to her with an evil grin just like her. "Nice" Sam commented jokingly. "Eh" i walked back into the kitchen and pulled out something to eat. "Want anything?" i asked "nah i'm good" "Alright" that's when Anna came out "can i have something?" she whined "sure what do you want?" "no clue" "that always helps" i said sarcastically.**_

_**Then everybody started waking up, even Portlyn stormed in at that time "Morning sunshine" Jake said to her. "Sam are you sure you don't want anything?" "yeah i'm not hungry" "okay." i said. "so what does everybody want?" "i want cereal" Jake said "well then go get it" "i thought you were making breakfast" he said "Not for you" "well" he said in a harsh tone "i'm kidding,i think" I walked over to the cabinet and picked out his favorite cereal and a bowl" "get your spoon and milk at least" i told him. "Okay" "Anna what do you want?" "AHHH TOAST" "there is something so wrong with you." i said kidding around "i know but i'm not kidding about the toast." "alright" "Yo Portlyn, what do you want for breakfast?" She rolled her eye's and walked away. "Whatever" i said.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**"Don't worry about it" Sam said "Why are you defending HER?" Portlyn said "I'm,i'm not i think" Sam said. "I hate this place" she said as she walked to her room. "She's just one big ray of sunshine isn't she?" Jake whispered to everybody. Jake was the funniest one out of everybody. Even if we were all sad we would just laugh out of nowhere because he's funny. "Jake shut up!!" Sam said jokingly "Well." Jake said again in a harsh tone one more time. "So how's that toast coming along?" Anna said. "It's not if you don't be quiet." "right." "Hey Sam?" i called to him "yeah?" "you mind helping me?" "nah sure, i'll come help" "Jake what are you having?" he asked "My cereal" "okay" Sam was nice and sweet and smart he made me feel happpy when ever i was around him so pretty much all the time."Hey port" he called to her from the kitchen "what?" she said "what do YOU want for breakfast?" "nothing" "are you sure?" he asked "yeah i'm sure." "why not?" "because i don't want anything made by THAT!" she said looking at me "hey don't diss the cookwear dude" i told her. "ooohhhhhhh" everyone said. "are you really gonna let them talk to me like that?" she asked Sam. "Kind of" he replied.**_

_**"Umm....Sam?" "yeah Jake?" "You've just entered the dragon's cave" "i know i'll be girlfriendless by the end of today" he said "not if Carly get's him" Selena said to everybody but Sam "Hey selena do you like living?" "yes" "then shut up!" I made everybody breakfast then sat down "Your not going to have anything?" Sam asked me "no i'm alright" "okay" We sat down on the couch and watched "Love and kisses" "Eh i hate sappy movies" i said. "But your a sappy girl" Sam said "i am not" "you are two" "i am not!!!!!"i punched his arm and he turned me on the floor "you are" "get off and i'll admit i am" He pulled me up back to the couch. "So?" he asked me "so what?" i asked him. "you told me you would admit it" "ever heard of lying?" i asked "sleep with one eye open tonight" "bring it" i chanted. Everyone started to laugh,"Aw the perfect couple" Jake teased "Shut up!!" Sam said throwing a pillow at him. "Ooh i'm so scared" "you normally are" Sam said. I started to laugh "think that's funny Malin?" Jake said jokingly "i'm laughing arn't i?" "You know Sam i feel bad for you" "why?" he asked "because even though i can't beat you up your girlfriend here can" I looked around "she's not HIS girlfriend" Portlyn said walking out of the room while Anna was prancing around the living room going "la de da de da da da" "Well You treat him like dirt" i said to myself "what did you just say?" Portlyn asked me in a condesending tone. "I said that the one hip bobble-headed witch treats Sam like dirt." "ugh sammy do something" "I would but she is right you never treat me like i treat you Carly treats me better than you and she's not even my girlfriend." "oh my god! well if she treats you so much better than you two can go out " "okay bye" said Sam, Portlyn stormed outside onto the Porch." "She thinks maybe you two should go out" "yeah i heard her" said Sam smiling at me. "Yeah right" i said getting up "like you would ever date ME" i said "i would to if you liked me" "who said i didn't" i whispered to Selena "huh?" Sam asked me "She said i never said i didn't like you" "so you do huh Carlotta marie" "no comment" i replied i walked back into the living room with my ginger ale and sat next to Sam again "besides even if i did like you, you don't like me" "who said i didn't?" he said to me.**_

_**"i don't know" "Seriously guys just kiss already" i looked at Sam and then Selena for saying what she did then everyone started shouting "KISS,KISS,KISS,KISS,KISS"**_

_**so i wrapped my arms around Sam he put his arms around my waist and i kissed him softly. "yeah" they all cheered. "Wow " Portlyn said walking out AGAIN! "What's the matter Portlyn upset because you know he likes me now" "oooooooo" Jake said i looked at Portlyn and smiled.I started to kiss Sam again when the phone rung i got up and got it "Hello?" "Hi" on the other line i heard Sam's mother's voice "Sam it's for you." "Hi mom" he said on the phone " "yeah,uh-huh,sure,were all fine,actually we've all been fine for the last 2 years." I punched him on the arm and whispered to him not to talk to his mother that way.**_

_**when he got off the phone jake asked "so what did mommy want?" "nothing good,**_

_**now back to that my girlfriend can beat me up thing, she can't beat me up" he said to Jake "oh i can't?" i asked "nope!" "huh let's go" "now?" "is someone afraid?" i asked in a baby voice. "No come on" as soon as he got up i pinned him to the ground, "You might wanna rethink your whole manhood" I said getting up.**_


End file.
